Evan Robinson (Elemental Shift)
Evan Robinson is a character in Elemental Shift. He is currently 16, and in the Advanced Rank 2. General Information Name: '''Evan Robinson '''Age: 16 Gender: '''Male ''Nickname'': N/A ''Alias'': N/A '''Nationality: '''Canadian '''Ethnicity: Caucasian Rank: '''Advanced 2 '''Power Type: Pure Lightning Personality Evan is a pretty smart person. He has great analytical skills, and tactical skills, which makes him pretty good for making plans. He is someone that stays cool most of the time, which allows him to think rationally even in tough situations that people would usually act rashly in. He is someone that can read people easily, and a good judge of character, so he is not easily deceived. Evan is also very loyal to close friends and family, once you've earned his trust he'll fight alongside you until his final breath, he won't hesitate to risk his life if your in danger. Fears: His family or Rose being hurt, being helpless Talents: Lightning Shifting. He can use many weapons efficiently (guns, swords, etc.), he is trained in a modified version of krav maga, and the art of stealth and deception Likes: He enjoys reading, and training. He of course also likes lightning Dislikes: Rudeness, People being unreasonable, threats or insults to family or close friends Habits: When he gets annoyed he creates electricity at his hands, gives a shock to people he doesn't like Love Interest: Rosemarie "Rose" Hayes- Rose is his girlfriend. Rose is a Wind, and Lightning shifter. She is in Advanced 2 Appearance This is going to be short, cause I'm not good at describing appearances. Evan is relatively tall. He has blue eyes, and brown hair. He does not have facial hair. His hair has a casual sort of fohawk hairstyle. He is Caucasian. He is also relatively fit. You will almost always see him wear a business suit. However at certain times he wears a white polo, black jacket, and black sports pants. History Evan was born to wealthy and caring parents. His mother was a Water and Lightning Shifter. He got Lightning, his sister got the combination. At the Academy he made a friend at Rank 3, and remain best friends until Intermediate 2, when he disappeared. Before he disappeared someone attacked his sister, and he couldn't do anything. He vowed to find that person, and to always protect his sister. In order to protect her, he disappeared to train, this is when he learned Krav Maga, and the Art of Stealth and Deception. When he returned at Intermediate 3, he and his friend slowly drifted apart. Eventually he found out that his old friend was the one that attacked his sister. He went after him and nearly killed him, but his sister convinced him not to. This made him a lot less trusting than he used to be. Now he talks a lot less to people, and doesn't really have friends, except for his girlfriend Rose. Family Caroline Robinson (Mother)- Caroline is a very kind and caring person. Water and Lightning Shifter. Frederick Robinson (Father)- Frederick is a strict person, and can sometimes be unreasonable. Fire and Water Shifter. Ashley Robinson (Twin Sister)- Ashley is very kind, and also much more outgoing than Evan. Water and Lightning Shifter Powers and Abilities White Lightning Manipulation: Evan can create and control white lightning at will. * Lightning Bolt Direction: Users can summon lightning bolts from the sky or project them from their hands Electrical Manipulation: Can manipulate electricity, giving him control over things like electric fields and charges. Training in Krav Maga: Evan in trained in the deadly martial arts style known as Krav Maga, making him also effective in hand to hand combat '''Stealth and Deception: '''Evan is trained in stealth and deception, thus he can trick people, and sneak into places.